(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk fixing rack which is used in a computer for emplacing the hard disks and fixing their positions, and more particularly to a hard disk fixing rack which can be used to quickly insert and fix the hard disks through a gliding method, and which is provided with a good shock-proof effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As an advancement of computer technology, there are more and more various kinds of multimedia files, such as sound effect files used for playing music, film files used for viewing and reading, ordinary text files used for archiving, or picture files generated by graphics software. Dedicated computer storage media, such as hard disks, floppy disks, or CD-ROM (read-only memory) disks (the ordinary CD-ROM disks also include CDs and DVDs) are used in accessing or storing these data. However, the multimedia files are becoming larger and larger in recent years, and hence a storage capacity is required to be bigger and bigger. The most popular and indispensable storage medium is the hard disk which is provided with a faster accessing speed, a longer persistence of data storage, and a lower cost per unit of storage capacity, as well as more importantly, is able to be used to perform file management (such as adding, deleting, moving, or copying) at any time, as compared to other storage media. Moreover, the hard disk storage is increased in multiples during the recent years; therefore it is a great benefit to many DIY (Do It Yourself) players.
Referring to FIG. 1, an interior of ordinary computer casing 10 is fixed with at least a fixing rack 101 to fix hard disks 20. An internal of the fixing rack 101 is formed with a space for emplacing the hard disks 20, and two opposite side walls of the fixing rack 101 are provided with a plurality of fixing holes 1011 respectively, thereby being able to install at least more than two hard disks 20. However, as the ordinary fixing rack 101 is immovable and its opening is towards a motherboard, it will usually cause an inconvenience in installing. Referring to FIG. 2, in installing the hard disk 20, the hard disk 20 is inserted into the emplacement space inside the fixing rack 101, so as to enable screw holes 201 at two sides of the hard disk 20 to be in alignment with the fixing holes 1011 of fixing rack 101. Then, a plurality of fixing screws 202 is used to screw the hard disk 20 into the fixing rack 101, and next the hard disk 20 is electronically connected to a power of computer and a motherboard. However, this operational procedure is rather minute and complicated, thereby causing an inconvenience in installing. Therefore, an improvement is necessary.